


They're Here

by choochooshoe (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/choochooshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're here.</p>
<p>The Germans are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the WWII Invasion of Poland, and the main character is part of a Polish family.
> 
> I don't own anything Axis Powers related, and if it needs saying, I don't support anything about the genocide of the Jews.

_Run. Just keep running. No matter what you hear, keep going and get everyone into the house._

“Come on, Anna, we have to keep going!” You said to her, trying to keep her with you and your brother. She tightened her hold on her doll and tried to run faster. “Just a little farther, and then we can stop.” A little farther. You needed to hear these words, even if they came from your own mouth. You knew that if you stopped, you would all surely die.

_They’re here. They’re just around the corner. Go! GO!_

There it was. Your house, in the distance. You let go of your younger siblings’ hands and fumble for the key in your bag. It slips from your hand more than once, but you manage to get the door open. Ushering your siblings inside, you take a wary last look at the street to make sure they weren’t following you.

You didn’t see anyone, but you knew they were there, coming, following.

“Marie, who are those guys that took Mom and Dad?” Your younger brother looked as if he was scared to know the answer, and he should be. You knew what was going to happen to them.

“Lukas… Those were Germans. That’s all I can tell you.” His eyes opened a little in shock, but he quickly hid the emotion. “Now, go find Anna and take her upstairs into the empty room with you. I’ll be up there in a few minutes.” 

He turned to go find your sister, glancing back at you before continuing. You knew that he was most likely aware of what was going on. He was a smart kid; he kept up with the news in school, and he probably knew that the Germans were invading.

That meant he also knew what they were going to do if they found your family.

You began to lock all the doors and windows in your house, pausing to usher the kids up the stairs. After everything was locked tight, you ran to join them.

Nearly tripping on the top stair in haste, you caught yourself and made your way to the former family room. Since the Germans began invading your home last month, your parents had been clearing this room in case they came through your small town. It turned out to be a good idea, since this room was the only one without multiple entrances or windows that would be easy to get in through. You just wished you could keep the Germans from coming through the one door that was there.

Lukas sat in the corner of the room with Anna, trying to keep her quiet. The two of them were under a blue fleece blanket, but once Anna saw you she bolted over and latched onto your leg. Prying her off, you saw that she was on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong, honey?” You ask, putting her on your hip so you could walk over to where Lukas was.

She sniffled, and ran the back of her hand across her eyes to wipe away some unshed tears. “My dolly… I left her downstairs, and Lukas says I can’t go get her.” She began sniffling again. “Do we really have to stay in here?”

You sat her down where she had been, next to Lukas. “Yes, you do. Sorry, Anna. You do have to stay here. But,” You poked her nose ~~just like Mom used to do~~. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll go get your dolly, if you and Lukas will stay right here.”

Her eyes lit up at that and she gave you the biggest bear hug she could manage. You just laughed and hugged her back. You motioned for Lukas to come over, too, and the three of you shared the tight embrace.

Letting them go, you look at your siblings seriously and say, “Whatever happens, though, stay in this room. Alright?” Anna nodded without hesitation, just happy to be getting her doll back, but Lukas nodded slowly. There was no doubt that he knew what could happen.

After getting both affirmative answers, you stood and left the room, descending the stairs to look for the doll.

It was in the kitchen, laying on the counter. You grabbed it and headed towards the stairs again, but you stopped in your tracks.

**Knock knock.**

Oh, God. No.

They couldn’t be here yet.

**Knock knock knock.**

A little louder this time. You couldn’t go back to the stairs. That would risk being seen through the windows next to the door. Still, you had to protect the kids.

You slowly make your way to the stairs, trying to avoid all windows as best as possible. Almost there… Almost…

_I said GO! They’re here…_

The large window next to the door shattered, showering you with shards. They cut your hands and face a little, but you didn’t notice because a large, gloved hand reached in through the broken glass and unlocked your door from the inside, and then retreated.

The front door slowly opened, and though you knew you should run, but you couldn’t. You were right next to the stairs, so close to being able to get to Anna and Lukas, but the man in the doorway stopped you.

He was tall, and sturdily built. His blond hair was tucked under a military cap and his blue eyes were stone cold, staring down at you. He made a quick motion with his gloved hand and several soldiers ran past him into your house. He turned all his attention back to you, and you tried to shy away as he walked towards you.

“Is there anyone else here?” His deep voice held no emotion, but it was still enough to instill fear to anyone listening. You couldn’t find your voice to answer him, even though you wouldn’t sell out your siblings for anything he said or did. Irritated by your lack of response, he grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked you upwards into a sitting position on the stairs. You yelped but tried to remain quiet as he spoke again. “I said, is there anyone else here?”

“N-No. No one else.” You lied. Maybe he would leave. You hoped he would.

He nodded to one soldier standing just behind him, who ran up the stairs past you. Your eyes widened, but you tried to remain calm in front of this German. It wasn’t good to show any weakness. Not now.

_Who’s here, Mom?_

“Do you know why we’re here?” The German asked you. You shook your head slowly, still making no sound. He was became angry when you didn't verbalize your answer, and gave you a sharp kick in the side. You screamed, and clutched at your side.

“No, sir. I don’t.” You managed to get the words out before he kicked you again. You wiped a little bit of blood off of your arm from when the glass shattered earlier, and the soldier spoke again.

“We’re here to show the superiority of Germans over you filthy Jews.” Another kick, to the same side. “The Jews have interfered with our power for too long.”

You didn’t know what he was talking about but figured it was best not to ask. The German was about to say something else, but the soldier from earlier came down the stairs.

He was holding Lukas and Anna.

_Who, Mom? Who's here?!_

“Sir! These two were hiding upstairs, sir!” Anna looked at you with wide eyes, and then looks down to see her doll that you were bringing to her. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, but she stays quiet. Lukas looks terrified but knows that staying silent is the best thing to do now.

“So, you lied to me.” The German crouches down to your level on the floor, and stares you straight in the eyes. “I don’t **like** being lied to.” He stood again, and you braced for another kick to the side. This time, though, you felt the kick in your left arm. You felt a snap, and immense pain shot up your side. You screamed, but the man did not stop there.

He took a long item from the other soldier, and began to whip you. Each crack against your skin elicited a shout from you. After 14 whippings, he stopped.

You laid trembling on the floor. You rolled over and coughed up a little bit of blood onto the once spotless floor. Lukas tried to squirm out of the soldier’s grasp, yelling, “Marie! No!” He looked to the German who had hurt you and yelled, “What’s wrong with you?! Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to hurt a girl?”

The man was about to kick you again but stopped to look at Lukas. The young boy looked terrified, somehow still holding his glare against the German.

_The Germans, Marie._

“You know, I was going to just do the same thing to the two of you as I'd done with her, but for that little outburst I think you’ll come with us.” You looked up from the floor at the children, and you saw the soldiers begin to take them out the door.

“No! Don’t hurt them!” You shout, trying to keep your tears from overflowing.

The one who had hurt you turned back to you, pulling his gun from a holster on his hip. “I don’t think it’s them you should be worried about.”

You looked at your brother and sister, both of them now openly crying. They must be smarter kids than you realized, understanding what this man was implying. You managed to form a small smile on your face, despite all the pain you were feeling. You looked back at the German, and saw the barrel of his gun pointed straight at you.

_The Germans are here._

**Bang.**


End file.
